This invention relates to a tool, and more particularly, a special tool for extracting a single lever faucet cartridge.
Many faucet constructions are provided with a single cartridge which includes a plurality of valve elements for controlling the mixture of hot and cold water dispensed from the faucet and the amount of water that is dispensed. The cartridge is slidably disposed in the faucet construction and usually mounts a rotatable lever on a pin threadedly connected to the cartridge, which is connected to a handle. This invention provides a tool for facilitating the removal and replacement of such cartridges.